The Dark Mistress and the Dark Lord
by Born to be free
Summary: What would happen if Neferet and Voldemort met? Dedicated to Dark Magical Sorcres who messaged me with the idea of these wonderful people coming together. Enjoy,


**Hello my dear readers and welcome to my first one shot (Yeah!) this is just a little concoction that was eventually prompted by Dark Magic Sorcres who said that she had a dream about them. This is also based on Hishe's Villain pub any recognisable quotes or situations belong to them and I recommend them on Youtube as well. Again I do not own anything of the House of Night or Harry Potter they belong to their repective owners (unfortunately) but read, review and most of all enjoy.**

* * *

The Dark Mistress and the Dark Lord

We set our scene in a pub secluded from the prying eyes of mortals and the like. In this pub brawls were frequent, schemes were hatched and foiled plans were pitied. The pub was the host of many villains ranging from Super Villains to the Super Psychotic Villains; however, today we focus on only two.

The first Villain was staring intently in front of him, his hands clasped so strongly around the handle of his Firewhiskey (he had had to threaten the bar tender just to get it, apparently this pub didn't serve his kind of magical drinks, _it was a down side of being in America _he musedbut if it wasn't for Potter he wouldn't be hiding here). He was draped in black clothes and was almost snake like in appearance. His red eyes shined dangerously at the bar tender for a moment before picking out a new victim. Newcomers were whispering about him, the commoners knew not to mess with him but apparently these new folk thought that they were better than him. Oh, he'll show them. They were going on about his lack of a nose and how he was so easily defeated. He turned to face them and with one flick of a gnarled hand the man collapsed in pain. His body shook violently and only a stern word from the bar tender was able to deter the spell. The bar tender faced the pain for a few moments before getting him another drink and leaving him be. That man was one straw short of an Avada Kedavra. He was Voldemort, He must not be named Merlin damn it and he would be looked upon with fear.

Done with that the Dark Lord turned back to his drink, "There are no good battles anymore," he grumbled, "It's always just slap fights; I want a good battle between armies of fearsome foes like back in my day," he took a swig of the Firewhiskey "Battles that cause thousands to tremble, skies to darken and hearts of many to be filled with fear and suffering," His hands were clenched painfully and he was so captivated within his own musings that he didn't hear the door open and the many gasps that followed.

An extremely beautiful woman, more beautiful than most, entered the pub. She was a very tall and curvaceous woman with long auburn hair that fell in heavy waves over her slender shoulders, she had a heart shaped face and almond shaped moss green eyes. A tattoo spanned across her forehead and it was like a pattern of swirls that resembled frothy ocean waves. This was Neferet. She is the other Villain that we will focus on. Oblivious to the many heated stares she moved forward to the bar where the Dark Lord sat. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said following on from his conversation. She very much liked the idea of a battle where fear was etched into the eyes of so many, so many that knew that their ends were upon them.

Voldemort looked up at the woman who had sauntered over to the seat beside him and could not stop looking at her: darkness poured off her in steady waves. He liked it. "Yet he was beaten by a mere child," a villain in the back laughed trying to win the pretty woman over.

"I'll have you know that we have all been beaten by someone or we wouldn't be here," Neferet replied to the man and stared intently at the man beside her. The villain in the back looked ashamed and said no more. "I'll have you know that I was beaten by a monstrosity of a child that wouldn't have even won if that god awful Goddess hadn't gifted her with the powers to thwart me,"

Voldemort stared into the woman's mesmerising green eyes. He liked her. "Go on..."

"Well that Goddess has always had it out for me; she gave that spoilt little brat Zoey Redbird the gift of all five elements just to defeat me. But never mind it took many small battles and many more encounters for her defeat me, you see I'm very likable and her puny gift was nothing compared to my darkness," Her voice was like silk flowing over her pink tongue that had darted out to lick at her red lips from time to time. Voldemort was intrigued. "What about you?" Neferet gazed at the man that she had entrapped within her cleverly spun web; she needed an accomplice if she wanted to defeat that brat.

"Well, I went out of my way to destroy all of the filth in our world, I made myself several Horcruxes to ensure my immortality and then there was a prophecy. A mere baby defeated me and then when it came that he was of age he still did, he couldn't have done it without the help of his puny friends. He let so many of his loved ones die it was a pleasure to watch him suffer throughout the years." Voldemort thought lost in the good old days. Neferet didn't know what a Horcrux was but she went along with it.

"Immortal you say... well you should have given in to darkness, then you wouldn't have to worry about these things being destroyed. Darkness is what you need and I can help with that,"

"How so?" Voldemort was even more intrigued this woman was offering him a way to defeat his foe and she was so deliciously evil.

"Well if we team up then I can help you surrender yourself to the darkness and you can teach me some of your tricks and we can beat our enemies we can squash them into the dust." She cackled and it was such a nice sound, Voldemort liked the idea and watched her, even perched on a seat her hips shifted every so often; the black dress she wore clung to creamy skin leaving not much to his imagination. Bellatrix had often thrown her affections at him but he didn't need love he just wanted a need, an extra dose of evilness and darkness. Bellatrix only had her delicious insanity; it got tiring and boring after a while. This woman could be fun.

"Nothing beats a wand,"

"That's where I differ, a 'wand' can easily be snapped while darkness is all around, it is strong and undefeatable. Once you surrender you become the darkness, you are unstoppable."

"You still got beat though," The Dark Lord smirked, Neferet's composure wavered but she gathered it again and smirked pushing her assets further into his attention. She laughed inwardly when his gaze stayed there. She liked this man, she had heard of him before, the man who had struck generations of fear into the hearts of innocent people.

"Now I need a drink, evil plans do not come together well when thought over by a parched lady," She smirked when she realised that she had the Dark Lord just where she wanted him. A drink was put in front of her and she sipped it while she worked.

She was the Dark Mistress to the Dark Lord. The Wizarding World and the House of Night wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
